User blog:Doalfe/Katy Lemore (Sabrina The Teenage Witch: The Movie)
Katy Lemore (Lalainia Lindbjerg) is the antagonist in the form of a snobby high school girl in the 1996 TV Movie, Sabrina The Teenage Witch played by Melissa Joan Hart. We first see Katy walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Seth (Ryan Reynolds) through the hall of Riverdale High School. Sabrina (Melissa Joan Hart) has just recently moved to Riverdale, and she is with her new best friend Marnie Littlefield (Michelle Beaudoin) as they admire the popular kids walking by. Marnie tries to inform her of all the important things about the new school. Later in the science lab, Seth peaks in on Katy as she is talking to her friends. She tells her friends that she is going to dump him, to keep him on his toes. She doesn't want to have a stagnant relationship. After school, Sabrina is holding her sixteenth birthday party, and Seth shows up with Sabrina's friend Harvey (Tobias Mehler). When Katy receives a call from one of her friends telling her about this, she jumps in her car and jealously drives over uninvited to check it out. At Sabrina's birthday party, Katy acts like a snob. She wrecks her game of pin the tail on the donkey after it looks like Seth is taking an interest in Sabrina. Seth attempts to de-esculate the situation by putting a dorky party hat on Katy's head. Then when the birthday cake comes out, Sabrina and her have a little stare down from across the way. A rivalry has definitely begun. As Sabrina leans over to make a wish before blowing out the candles, she thinks about Katy having a little accident, and in the process her wish is granted. You see, Sabrina does not realize at this time, that she is a witch, and that she has any powers. The spell that Sabrina gives Katy makes her begin itching uncontrollably, and in the process she backs up into a candle that is on the mantle. The flame ignites her party hat, and is dangerously close to going down and catching her hair on fire. Sabrina's aunts and Sabrina notice this, and Havey eventually comes to her rescue by dumping a giant punch bowl over her head to put the flame out. This soaks Katy in the process, which in turn humiliates her to no end. At first she is irrate at Harvey, and then after realizing that Seth is watching her, changes her turn and tells Harvey he was sweet for helping her. Katy then asks Seth if he wants to leave with her, but he reminds her that he is a free man. The next day after school, Sabrina tries out for the track and field team, which Katy is the star athlete of. While throwing the javelin, Sabrina somehow has the throw of her life, and is immediately told by the coach that she is on the team. Katy invites the whole team over for her annual pool party, and makes a point of personally inviting Sabrina as well. Obviously, this is a ploy to embarrass her at her party. At the pool party, we see Sabrina's cat Salem chase Katy's white French Poodle around the place. This is important later in the story. Katy makes chit chat with Sabrina and she challenges her to a little diving contest. However, before this happens, Katy rubs wax on the board to make it slick. When Sabrina goes to jump, she slips but is able to use this strange new power she has developed to do some incredible cartwheels and flips and make a perfect dive. Katy is overheard saying, "no more mr. niceguy". Later Katy asks to borrow the D.J.'s microphone. She takes the microphone over to the cabana as Sabrina and Marie are having a private conversation inside. As Sabrina talks to Marnie about how cute Seth's ass is, everyone at the party hears including Seth. When Sabrina comes out, she is mortified with embarrassment, and Katy enjoys her humiliation. Later that night, Sabrina is given her spell book by her aunts Zelda (Charlene Fernetz) and Hilda (Sherry Miller), and she finally figures out why she has had these strange things going on in her life. The next time we see Katy it is in the girls locker room, where she is talking to her girlfriends about the upcoming spring fling. She is confident that Seth will ask her after she wins the all-city track meet. Sabrina overhears this and casts a spell to give Katy a huge zit on her chin. Katy freaks out, and Sabrina laughs with satisfaction. At the next track meet, Sabrina decides to turn her old track shoes into magic shoes. Then she proceeds to line up for the 200 meter run against Katy, who talks some trash. In the race, Sabrina comes from way back to edge out Katy at the finish line, with the help of the magic shoes. Katy is once again humiliated as Sabrina does back flips. Back in the girls locker room, Katy spies on Sabrina, and watches her magic shoes hop into her bag. This is the first sign of suspicion from Katy, that she may have a problem here. Some of Katy's friends start to make friends with Sabrina at lunch, meaning that she is becoming popular. Later we see Katy putting in a serious training session with a private coach, who is getting her ready for the district track meet. She doesn't want to be embarrassed again. At the track meet, Sabrina decides she wants to do this on her own, so she wears her old shoes. Katy is able to just edge out Sabrina in the first race. In the long jump, Sabrina gets the upper hand. In the Javelin throw, Sabrina is able to just barely out throw Katy. It all comes down to the 400 meter race for the city championship. They are running neck and neck around the first turn, when Katy pushes Sabrina down onto the inside of the track as she passes her. Sabrina zaps back on her magic shoes and gets back up. She speeds by Katy and is hoisted on the shoulders of her teammates at the finish line. To top it off, Seth asks Sabrina to the spring fling. At the school dance, Seth is not the dream date that she had hoped for, as he ignores her to be with his buds, We see Katy use a crow bar to open up Sabrina's locker and discovers her spell book. After thumbing through some of the pages, she decides to confront Sabrina. She has her friend Freddie (Laura Harris) tell Sabrina that she wants to meet her in the hallway. Sabrina compliments Katy on her outfit, which consists of a white croptop and one of the shortest white miniskirts that is legally possible. She has white fishnet stockings on, which also extends between her top and skirt. In addition, she has white high heel sandles with criss crossing straps that go up her thigh. Katy quickly changes the subject by telling Sabrina that she is on to her, and that she found her spell book in her locker. When Sabrina asks for it back, Katy refuses. Sabrina tries to deny it, and then mockingly changes her voice to sound like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz, but saying "I'll get you my pretty". Katy threatens to tell everyone about her secret and begins to walk away from Sabrina down the hallway. Sabrina can't let that happen and turns her into her poodle. Remember, I told you the poodle would come back to haunt Katy. Katy as the poodle runs off down the hallway barking. Sabrina goes back to the dance and Seth convinces her to leave the dance to go to lookout point. At first, Sabrina does not want to go, since she promised Harvey a dance. Seth promises to have her back in plenty of time to do so, and they head out. Noticing that Sabrina is gone, Harvey borrows a bike and heads out to Lookout Point to look for her. For he has a crush on Sabrina. Seth acts like a complete ass, and Sabrina gets out of the car. Seth begins to drive away, and she casts a spell that makes his car begin to smoke and squel it's tires. When he gets out to look under the hood, it drives on its own away from him. Just then, Havey shows up on his bike and the two have a moment. When they kiss, they float up to the clouds. Harvey is completely shocked to discover that Sabrina has these special powers. They then head back to the dance to have their special dance. While Sabrina and Harvey are dancing a poodle (Katy) is chased through the gym by some neighborhood dogs and hides under a table. Sabrina is definitely amused to see Katy being chased by these dogs who would like nothing better than tear her apart. Content that she has learned her lesson for now, Sabrina silently casts a spell and Katy crawls out from under the table. Her friends help her to her feet, and she is clearly disoriented, humiliated, and her white stockings have holes all over them. She is at first unable to remember anything when asked. Just then, Seth comes over to her, and Katy apologizes for dumping him. The two deserve each other. Trivia *This movie was s springboard for the TV series Sabrina the Teenage Witch, which aired from 1996 to 2003, however, Katy was not cast for a part. *Katy's character was replaced by Libby Chessler (Jenna Leigh Green) in the 1996-1999 TV series "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" *Katy meets a similar fate as Paula Marks in the 2004 episode "Hyde School Reunion" in the TV episode "Charmed". Gallery screenshot_13111.png Screenshot_40510.jpg screenshot_13112.png screenshot_13113.png Screenshot_40511.jpg screenshot_13130.png Screenshot_40512.jpg screenshot_13128.png Screenshot_40513.jpg screenshot_13129.png Screenshot_40514.jpg screenshot_13114.png Screenshot_40515.jpg Screenshot_40516.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_punch.gif Screenshot_40517.jpg screenshot_13115.png Screenshot_40518.jpg screenshot_13116.png Screenshot_40519.jpg Screenshot_40520.jpg Screenshot_40521.jpg Screenshot_40522.jpg screenshot_13117.png screenshot_13127.png screenshot_13118.png screenshot_13119.png screenshot_13120.png Screenshot_40523.jpg screenshot_13121.png Screenshot_40525.jpg screenshot_13122.png Screenshot_40524.jpg screenshot_13123.png screenshot_13124.png screenshot_13125.png Screenshot_40526.jpg Screenshot_40527.jpg Screenshot_40528.jpg Screenshot_40529.jpg Screenshot_40530.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_leaving.gif Screenshot_40531.jpg Screenshot_40532.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_locker.gif Screenshot_40533.jpg Screenshot_40534.jpg Screenshot_40535.jpg Screenshot_40536.jpg Screenshot_40537.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_on_to_you.gif Lalainia_Lindbjerg_some_kind_of_a_witch.gif screenshot_13126.png Screenshot_40538.jpg Screenshot_40539.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_tell_everyone.gif Screenshot_40540.jpg Screenshot_40541.jpg Screenshot_40542.jpg Screenshot_40543.jpg Screenshot_40544.jpg Screenshot_40545.jpg Screenshot_40546.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_come_back.gif Lalainia_Lindbjerg_poodle.gif Screenshot_40547.jpg Screenshot_40548.jpg Screenshot_40549.jpg Screenshot_40550.jpg Screenshot_40551.jpg Lalainia_Lindbjerg_changed_back.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Humiliated